Phantoms
by xXxblackbutterflysxXx
Summary: She will always be a broken girl... But maybe, he could pick up the pieces.. SakuxItachi? SakuxMadara? you choose Ok new writer here, so please review, and no flamers please, also constructive criticism is welcome. If i get enough interest in the story i will make it better and into more than one chapter. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, this is BB.. No, not from Death Note though that would be pretty cool, anyways i digress. Ok so as in the summary I am finally publishing my first ever story, please don't be to harsh, if you would like me to continue with this and make it a bigger story and plot i will. Also if someone could tell me what a BETA is that would be awesome, and if someone would like to BETA for me that would be even greater. So Just leave a review telling me thoughts and if you would like me to continue this story. I hope you enjoy! Also Leah is My CHARACTER, in this story she is acting as Sakura's older sister. I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show, please don't sue me.**

Log Date: January 2, 2012. Doctor in charge: Tsunade. Patient: Haruno, Sakura

"Alright Sakura I want you to tell me exactly what happened that night 6 years ago. Can you do that for me" said Tsunade. Tsundae has been my doctor for as long as I could remember. She was of Japanese background and seemed very proud of it what with her Japanese oriental with an attempt at decorating the painfully white room. I never answered her though because by then my eyes had glazed over, and everything started to blur before everything went black.

_Flashback "Mommy, mommy look what I got for you". The dark haired woman looked lovingly at her daughter."Oh and what did you get me sweetie" she asked smiling. The little girl presented a flower "I found it on my window mommy and I thought you would like it" she said giggling. The flower was beautiful it was a black rose with blue tips, so when she looked at her mother she didn't understand why the face of her mother had gone dark along with her eyes. "Mommy what's wrong" said the little girl."I don't want it, ITS YOUR FAULT ITS YOUR FAULT THAT THERE DEAD YOU LITTLE MONSTER I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!""Mommy what's wrong why are yo-SLAP."Don't you dare call me your mother you are no child of mine your just a monster, a murderer, a daemon." With that the little girl ran crying deep into the forest next to her house.  
Hours later her mother had calmed down and sent her other daughter to go find the little girl. "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU! SAKURA MOM WANTS YOU TO COME HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" as the black haired girl called unknown to the red eyes that watched her every move."Leah is that you" came a small voice from behind one of the bushes."Hey honey come on let's get you home ok" Leah cooed to the young girl who had obviously been crying." But m- mommy t- told me n- never to come b-back sh-she said t-th-that I-I w-w-was a m-m-m-monster "and with that the little girl broke down crying."Shhhhh its ok mommy didn't mean that she was just really an…."She was cut off by a blood curling scream coming from the direction of their house. The young girls head shot up, "Wh- what was that Leah?" "I'm not sure, stay here ok if u hear anyone coming and it's not me giving u the signal that's its ok, run, I want you to run as fast as you can ok?" "B- But." NO, no buts if it's not me you run is that understood?" "I... yes." "Ok good now I'll be right back." End of Flashback. _

My eyes snapped open Tsunade was in front of me her face worried. She asked me if I remembered anything that I had just said to her. I didn't. I never could. So after she explained everything to me she then asked if I could remember what happened after my sister left me in the forest by myself. I did,it was the only thing I _could _remember, so I told her.

"Before I could say anything else she was gone, I don't remember how long I hid there waiting but the next thing I know is that I'm running through the woods as fast as I could. There was something following me but I was too scared to turn around. Before long I found myself in front of my house, the lights were on and I could see shadows moving in the window, I thought it was my mom and sister so I ran to the house as fast as I could. I opened the door expecting to see them but they weren't there. Then I heard something upstairs like someone was walking but the footfalls sounded too light to be my sisters or my moms, so I walked up the stairs as quiet as I could.  
It was dark I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I heard someone crying and whimpering. I was so scared but the curiosity got the best of me so I kept walking. Whoever it was, was in my mom's room, I didn't want to go but I was so curious. I crept closer to the door and the whimpering go louder; pushing open the door I saw the most terrifying sight in my entire 10 years of existence. I was paralyzed with fear as I stared into those horrible blood red eyes. I tried to scream, run; anything but I froze trapped in my own world of fear. I could feel his body heat he was so close that if I were to reach out my hand half way I could touch him.

It was only then that I really saw what was going on around me; it was my mother and sister my mother was hanging on the wall. Held up by knives, she looked like Jesus on the cross. My sister was in a worse condition, her fingers had been cut off on her right hand he left leg was missing, there was so much blood that I couldn't see where else she was hurt. The only really vivid memory of her was her eyes, they looked so empty like she was already dead even though she was still breathing. The suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulder but when I looked up there was nothing there the killer was gone.

Suddenly the high pitch whine of the police alarm sounded out through the night sky, the rain was beating heavy on the windows as if trying to get in. All the lights were out; the lighting had knocked out the power. Soon the police were banging on the door trying to get in, with one loud bang the door crashed in and I could hear their heavy boots running up the stairs. Soon their flashlights were pointed at me and they were yelling at me, I couldn't hear what their saying the roar of blood pounding in my ears too loud. I was so confused why were they here instead of out there trying to find the person who had done this to my family, that's when something caught my eye. It was my mom's body length mirror, there was a dark outline of my profile, but that couldn't have been right because my eyes weren't red. I took a step closer to it and as I did lighting flashed and I saw myself covered in blood and holding the bloody knife that had killed my family. That's when I remembered everything. I never left the house instead I hid up in the attic waiting for the storm and when it came I was ready I snuck into my mom's room and killed her, I wasn't planning on killing my sister but she got in my way and I couldn't let her run to the police so I killed her as well..." a great silence weighed down on us, I smirked. "I only did what I was told to do." I said looking at her a crazed look in my eye. "Do. Do what, who told u to do anything?" said Tsunade.

"Why the man with the red eyes" I replied smiling widely.

_**Whoo, ok so if you managed to even make it this far then Thanks. Please Leave a Comment/Review and let me know what you think =] I am aware that this is probably not the best written story you've read but reviews and comments would really help me make this story better. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, HI. Ok thank you to my reviewers! Your comments did help, so please continue to review and leave suggestions, they really do help. Thank you to my fav. And thank you to my followers, I'll try my best to update regularly, I'm still not that sure where I'm going with this plot wise so if you have any suggestions that would be cool. I'm not going to decide on the pairing yet. Maybe she'll end up with both or one I just don't know. Umm ok disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or any of said characters, except my own and this plot in progress. Authors note =0**_

Dream

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

_Inner_

On to the story!

6 years later….

SAKURA POV

"Mommy, mommy look what I got for you". The dark haired woman looked lovingly at her daughter."Oh and what did you get me sweetie" she asked smiling. The little girl presented a flower "I found it on my window mommy and I thought you would like it" she said giggling. The flower was beautiful it was a black rose with blue tips, so when she looked at her mother she didn't understand why the face of her mother had gone dark along with her eyes. "Mommy what's wrong" said the little girl."I don't want it, ITS YOUR FAULT ITS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE MONSTER I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!""Mommy what's wrong why are yo-SLAP."Don't you dare call me your mother you are no child of mine you're just a monster, a murderer, a demon." With that the little girl ran crying deep into the forest next to her house. Hours later her mother had calmed down and sent her other daughter to go find the little girl."SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU! FELICIA MOM WANTS YOU TO COME HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" as the black haired girl called unknown to the red eyes that watched her every move."Leah is that you" came a small voice from behind one of the bushes."Hey honey come on let's get you home ok" Leah cooed to the young girl who had obviously been crying." But m- mommy t- told me n- never to come b-back sh-she said t-th-that I-I w-w-was a m-m-m-monster "and with that the little girl broke down crying."Shhhhh its ok mommy didn't mean that she was just really an…."She was cut off by a blood curling scream coming from the direction of their house. The young girls head shot up, "Wh- what was that Leah?" "I'm not sure, stay here ok if you hear anyone coming and it's not me giving you the signal that it's ok, run, I want you to run as fast as you can ok?" "B- But." NO, no buts if it's not me you run is that understood?" "I… yes." "Ok good now I'll be right back." 

"NO!" I woke up in a sweat. I couldn't breathe. "MOM!" I screamed gasping for air. Why couldn't I move, "MOM!" My vision was going black, dark spots danced in my eyes like stars_. Help.. please mom help._

Suddenly as if hearing my thoughts the door burst open my mother came rushing in. "Sakura! Sakura, breathe, its ok baby just breathe. Come on!" I looked at her, _it's so dark, mom, I'm sleepy._ "Hey! No! Don't fall asleep. LOOK AT ME!" _Mom?_ "Shh, that's right come on look at me that it. Now take a deep breathe, good." My vision cleared up the tightness in my chest disappearing.

"Mom.." I whispered.

"Ya baby?"

"….I'm hungry." I replied with a smile

Laughing my mom hugged me tight against her squeezing my face into her enormous boobs. "Mfff. FOmm, I an't breaff" (A/N sorry guys tried to make it so it sounds muffled. I have no idea how to do that but there you go)

"Oh! Haahaaa, sorry Sakura." My mom said with a sheepish grin. "S'okay," looking at her I noticed something different, her blond hair was in a ponytail high above her head instead of in two low pigtails, and her hazel colored eyes were rimmed with black and eye shadow. Even her clothes were different, instead of her normal shirt and pants she was in a dress, a really nice dress.

"Where are you going looking so snazzy?" I questioned with a pink raised eyebrow. "Oh, this" she said looking down at her appearance before meeting my jade green eyes, "your father is taking me on a date tonight!" she squealed looking ecstatic. "What? Dads taking you out on a date?" I asked incredulously. "Yes I know isn't it wonderful, oh we haven't been on a date in forever."

"Mom, are you sure were talking about the same people?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Really, think about it mom. This is Jiraya were talking about, womanizer extraordinaire. This is the man who writes porn books for a living, this is the man who peeps in on women's bath houses all in the name of research, and he's taking you on a date."

"Oh my God your right! Oh that man he better not be taking me to some sleezy hooker bar or I'll sock him into next year!" She stated angrily. "That man! This better not be so—"

"TSUNADE! LETS GO ALREADY! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" a familiar voice called from downstairs.

"WE'RE COMING!" She screamed back.

We heard grumbling coming from downstairs, looking at each other we smirked and headed for the stairs.

"Ok, so emergency numbers are taped to the fridge, there's lasagna in the oven it'll be done soon just listen for the timer to go off. Don't open the door to anyone unless it's us or your Uncle Kakashi. Don't do drugs and I better not come back a—"

I cut her off, "Mom look, everything is going to be fine. I promise. I'm 16 years old, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, Tsunade give her a break we raised her well enough to know that she can only throw parties when we're going to be gone for a long time." Said my father smirking.

"Gee, thanks dad. Way to make mom feel better" I stated sarcastically, "Hey aren't you guys going to be late?" I questioned innocently trying to get them out of the house as quickly as possible so I could relax.

Looking at his watch he exclaimed "Crap, we're going to be late. Come on Tsunade lets go already." Grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the living room and out the door. "See you in a few hours!" he called back as they took off down the street.

Closing the door, I sighed loudly _FINALLY! I thought they'd never leave!_ _Shut up inner, I already have a headache I don't need you to add to it. __Yeesh, what crawled up your butt and died__? I had the dream again. But this time, this time it was worse, I-I, their eyes were gone Inner. It was just black lifeless pits looking at me. They looked like demons. __Shh, it's ok don't cry. Eat and then go back to sleep, I'll make sure you don't dream__. Thanks inner. __Ne, Sakura. Do you think these dreams are memories?_

_What do you mean? __ Well you say that the girl is you, except you were little, maybe its from your past__. That can't be, Tsunade and Jiraya are my parents and I don't have a sister. __But just think about it. You can't remember anything from before six years ago__. I don't want to think about it. I'm just going to go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning._ Turning off the oven and taking the lasagna out to cool on the stove I made sure that everything was off and locked before I went to my room. As soon as I stepped in I noticed how stuffy it had gotten. Walking to my window I opened the curtains and opened the doors to let the cool air flow in. Turning around to my bathroom to get ready for bed, I missed the red eyes glowing in the tree next to my window.

After I finished brushing my teeth I laid down facing the moon light coming through the window. I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.

MYSTERY POV

Soon, my little cherry blossom. Soon we'll be together again and I won't let anyone take you away from me ever again. You will be mine, and I'll kill anyone that gets in our way.

Sleep now. Rest. Soon we'll bathe in the blood of our enemies.

Soon…

_**Whoo! Finished. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's not a very exciting chapter. Please read and review. Also I got a lot more views than I thought so thanks anyone who read and is continuing to read this! You're awesome. Seriously it made me so happy that I got reviews and faves. Also im still undecided who I want to pair her with. So leave comments. I'll try to put up a poll on my webpage or whatever it is. But if I don't have it just tell me who you want her paired with in the reviews. Only between **__**Madara and Itachi**_

_**Thanks for reading. Bye bye!=]**_


End file.
